Alternate Endings
by redfox and megane-chan
Summary: As the title suggests, alternate endings to a few of the more... strange and weird episodes shown on X-Men: Evolution. R&R!
1. Kitty and the Sentinel go face to phase

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [1st couple 'o' ones are by me. The red one with no eyeglasses. Yeah… knew you'd catch on.]  
  
Redfox: Well, basically I'm just bored with my school life now… Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Not yet…  
  
"Don't piss me off- I'm running out of places to hide the bodies."  
  
**  
  
The sentinel was nearing and some weird green blob already brought down some of the other mutants. Kitty panicked as the green blob enveloped her as well. It felt strange inside it, gooey and sticky, as if she was covered in bubble gum. Kitty did the only logical thing her teenage mind would allow her to do: Phase.   
  
She actually, successfully phased through the blob and decided to resume running before it, the sentinel, fired off another one. She had Kurt teleport her up on a building, just a few inches above the sentinels head… uh… top.   
  
The sentinel located her mutant traces and banged a metal fist against the building she was on, causing her to fall off, just right above it's head.  
  
Kitty screamed and shut her eyes tight focusing all her concentration and energy to doing this one thing. Phase through. And she did. She phased through the sentinel, and it short-circuited.  
  
"Uh… like, whoops." Kitty said sheepishly, "Was I, like, supposed to do that?"  
  
Kurt shrugged "Hey, we von…"  
  
**  
  
Redfox: That was short and weird… just a preview of what to expect in this little fic-like thing…So… review! *grins innocently* *whistles innocently* *scratches nose innocently* *does everything VERY innocently* What?! Are you still here?! Review already! 


	2. Pyro's little miscalculation

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Which one you ask? That same one as before.]  
  
**  
  
Redfox: I gots nothing to say to you people… Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: Uh… *starts drooling*  
  
"Lookie what I found! *waves around dead puppy* He fell GOOD!  
  
**  
  
Pyro laughed maniacally, burning everything in his path. His flames chased after Evan and most of the other X-Men, finally closing around them as he managed to create another line of the hot element behind the running mutants.  
  
Storm flew over head in an attempt to attack the Pyromaniac, but Pyro managed to launch a fireball straight at her, knocking her down into the circle of fire with the rest of her teammates.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pyro laughed. After a few more moments of laughing and burning he decided to part the flames. Only to find several burnt corpses.  
  
"Uh… BOSS!"  
  
**  
  
Redfox: XD PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Rouge's poor judgement

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Do you need to ask?!]  
  
**  
  
Disclaimer: A man who knows not and knowns not he knows not; he is... eh... an idiot?  
  
"Are you questioning the authority of the magic conch?"  
  
**  
  
Rouge turned and ran into... Gambit.  
  
He smiled at her seductively and handed her a card. One charged with kinetic energy. Walking backwards slowly, he gave her one last smile before leaving her to swoon by herslef. With the card in hand. Still charged.  
  
She looked down at teh dangerous item in her hand and sighed dreamilly, placing it into her pocket...  
  
BOOM!  
  
... not a pretty sight.  
  
**  
  
Redfox: T_T Review. It helps my mood... I think... anyway, review. 


	4. Evan the dictator

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Try me.]  
  
**  
  
"Who's your favorite possum?!"  
  
Disclaimer: I've given up hope. You should too. Some things are just NOT possible.  
  
**  
  
Reviews:  
  
Tailfeather: ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Storm-Pietro: Uh… whoops. Thanks for reviewing anyway!  
  
**  
  
Callisto approached Spyke.  
  
"I heard what happened."   
  
"They had it coming." Spyke answered heatedly.  
  
"Spyke, listen to me." Callisto nearly yelled, "You're making the topsiders angry. It's hard enough out there without you…"  
  
"No! They're already angry! I'm just stopping them from taking it out on us!"  
  
"Oh, you're very brave." Callisto admitted, "We all know that. And some Morlocks will follow you lead, but what chance have they got if you lead them into a battle?"  
  
"Hiding in sewers, eating garbage, and still we're hunted? Tell me, Callisto, what chance have they got if I don't?"  
  
Callisto thought about it then sighed, "You're right… We haven't got a chance at all. All right, get the weapons and battle armor ready. We'll be on the topsiders' backs before they even know what hit them. You're in charge now Evan."  
  
Spyke whooped and ran off to gather all the other Morlocks who were capable of battle.  
  
And that, my readers, is the story of how the reign of the great dictator Evan Daniels started.  
  
**  
  
Redfox: That was screwed... Review! ^_^ 


	5. Piotr in a can

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [The great Redfox speaks! … nevermind.]  
  
Disclaimers: We do not own. We are not marvel. We must go cry now.  
  
"Are we men, or are we KIDS?"  
  
**  
  
"If you say another word I will crush you like a can!" Magneto threatened, throwing Colossus to the ground,   
  
Colossus stood up, "Then you'll have to do it-"  
  
Magneto clenched his outstretched fist and the metal man was crushed in under a second.  
  
The master of magnetism winced as he looked at the squished can form of the late Piotr Rasputin, "Ew…"  
  
Gambit ran in looking out of breath, "Is Gambit too late to stop de fight?"  
  
Magneto pointed at the can and looked away in disgust.  
  
"Gambit thinks that sick… it's oozing…"  
  
**  
  
Redfox: At times like these, the only smart thing to do is… *laughs* 


	6. Logan the fierce captive

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan[THE REDFOX COMMANDS YOU TO REVIEW!]  
  
**  
  
"Either you're in, or your old."  
  
Diclaimer: @_@ I'm getting a headache.  
  
**  
  
To everyone who reviewed: Thanks.   
  
To everyone else: XP I have nothing to say to you so there.  
  
[By the way, just a hint Tailfeather: I'm a prefectly normal human worm baby. *smiles innocently* PERRRRRRRRFECTLY HUUUUUUUUUUUMAN... *grins*]  
  
**  
  
Logan opened his eyes to find himself in a strange elevator with his head throbbing painfully. There was a man standing near him who, when he saw him awake, started talking about his plan to destroy the mutants.  
  
"Great, a fanatic." Logan grumbled, "O.K. bub, what have mutants ever done to you?"  
  
Trask looked apprehensive, He never expected that question, "Well... Nothing really... I'm just a big fan of mutant genocide."  
  
Logan though about it, It sounded alright...  
  
"Oh, Okie Dokie."  
  
**  
  
Redfox: XD I LOVE IT! Just imagine a smily face at the end of the "Okie Dokie"... *laughs*   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Scott's deception

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [OBEY MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!]  
  
"You think you're all that, but you're not!"  
  
Disclaimer:... WHAT?!   
  
**  
  
Jean and Scott were walking through the halls when they heard Kitty's voice calling for them from the other room. Both froze, Kitty was looking for someone to accompany her on her little 'drive' around town and driving around town with Kitty at the wheel was just as fun as sticking your fingers into a blender one finger at a time.  
  
Jean looked at Scott sadly, "Sorry. It's either you or me and it's not gonna be meahhhhh!"  
  
Scott shoved his girlfriend through the door and smirked evilly, "Me."  
  
**  
  
Redfox: Hullo. G'day. G'night. Review. 


	8. The professor sets an example

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [*tun dun dun*]  
  
"Look Dex, Kids are stupid. They do idiotic things then go to prison."  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I refuse to acknowledge the fact that I do not own X-Men and that- DOH!  
  
**  
  
Redfox: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
…Oh and kiddies… This chapter's kinda… ehe…he…he…  
  
**  
  
"New mutant found." Cerebro announced, "Name, Cain Marko. Residence, Country State Maximum Prison."  
  
"OH S***! MY F***ING BROTHER'S OUT!" Professor Xavier exclaimed. He grabbed the front of Logan's shirt desperately, "HIDE ME LOGAN! PLEASE! He's still mad about that locking him up in prison thing! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Logan stared at the Professor doubtfully, "Are you sure you're still taking those medicines that doctor gave you?"  
  
"YES I'M SURE! NOW HIDE ME!"  
  
**  
  
Redfox: … MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	9. John's tequila

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [I said it once and I'll say it again: OBEY MEEEEE!!!!]  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Disclaimer: Due to my mistake the last time I uploaded I now, not only refuse to acknowledge that I do not own X-Men, I also refuse to speak… write anything here in the disclaimers- Ah, shit.  
  
**  
  
After Logan left St. John Allerdyce looked around the empty space, which once used to be the base of Magneto's Acolytes.  
  
"Great… now I'm depressed…" Pyro said to himself sadly, "Wait! I know how to turn that frown upside down!"  
  
He reached under the couch he was sitting on and brought out…  
  
"Tequila!" The pyromaniac giggled happily. He took a small sip of the alcoholic beverage and promptly collapsed on the floor.   
  
Poor guy… never stood a chance…  
  
**  
  
Redfox: Poor Pyro… *laughs* 


	10. Storm's frightening rage

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Like you DON'T KNOW.]  
  
"He was smart, he was handsome and he was just named principal of the school."  
  
Disclaimers: …… hi.  
  
**  
  
Storm approached the train station and looked around at the people arriving. She knew she was supposed to be picking up another mutant. His name was Kurt Wagner… and she had no idea how he looked.  
  
"Kurt?" She asked the boy who just passed her. He shook his head and continued walking away, "Kurt?"  
  
The white haired mutant continued on with frightening a grand total of nineteen teenagers, most of them broke out in a fit of tears and started calling for their parents, but she still couldn't find this Kurt fellow.  
  
"KURT?!" She screeched hysterically grabbing a young blonde teen by his shoulders and shaking him harshly, "KURT?!?!"  
  
The boy, despite being at least eighteen, squeaked and started crying because Storms eyes started glowing and lightning boomed in the background. The lady was scary… oh so scary…  
  
Storm threw the boy down in a fit of rage and started tearing out her hair, a habit she was accustomed to back when she was still goddess in Africa. She tried desperately to calm down but nothing worked, even the breathing exercises the Professor had taught her weren't doing anything to help her fury.   
  
Nothing survived her wrath after that… Nothing could for Kurt's train was the 8:00 express, set to arrive three hours after Storm, herself, arrived. She though she heard the professor say it was at 5:00.  
  
Oh she though wrong… so very wrong… and heads were going to roll for that.  
  
**  
  
Redfox: *cackles evilly* Oh yes, heads shall roll… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	11. An Extra's gas problem

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Like you DON'T KNOW.]  
  
"You think you're all that, but you're not!"  
  
Disclaimers: Then the bunny said 'bark' 'bark' and the people blew up. ^_^  
  
**  
  
"Imananueo simwinutawi, Imananueo simwinutawi, Imananueo simwinutawi..." On and on the chanting went. The africans danced around the statue of their 'goddess', "Imananueo simwinutawi, Imananueo simwinutawi..."  
  
"IMANANUEO SIMWINUTAWI IMANANUEO SIMWINUTA *PFTTTTTTTT*"   
  
The music suddenly stopped and everyone stared at one of the dancers near the corner.   
  
"Me sorry... Me won't fart anymore."  
  
**  
  
Redfox: *Shakes head* XD 


	12. An EvanXJean BooBoo

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [One clue: BOO!!!]  
  
"I just can't wait to be king!"  
  
Disclaimers: I REFUSE!!!!!! _  
  
**  
  
Evan rode his board around the school, finally spotting Jean and some milk on her tray.   
  
"Aha!" He sped up and jumped the table, grabbing what it was he was looking for, "Thanks Jean! I'll pay ya later!"  
  
Jean's head was nearly smoking in anger. First she couldn't find Duncan, next she finds Scott and her former best friend sitting together in one table, now Evan's stealing her yummy milk? Now way was she going to allow that.  
  
She sent a mental wave in Evan's direction, knocking him off his board.  
  
Evan lost control of his board and instantly lost his balance. He waved his arms around and let loose some spikes in the process... Killing over half the students present... not counting those who died in the hospital... or the ambulance... or the--  
  
**  
  
Redfox: REVIEW-IEEEE!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOOO!!!!!! 


	13. Storm has one too many flaws

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [shoolieeshmugieREDFOXshuganaggua!- Guess?]  
  
" I am your father."  
  
Disclaimers: Hi.  
  
**  
  
"Evan! Get me out of here!"   
  
Storm banged her fists against the sides of the box that surrounded her. It was closing in on her. She felt like she was choking… there was no air in the box!   
  
Storm started freaking out. It seems she and Evan DO have something in common, they both lose control of their powers and they have very DEADLY results.  
  
"Auntie O? Are you alright?!" Evan ran up to his fried aunt on the floor, "Auntie--OH MY PINK BUNNY SLIPPERS! YOU'RE SIZZLING!!! ... AND DEAD!"  
  
**  
  
Redfox: Hi. 


	14. Invader Storm

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Here's a hint: I'm the one with a color in her name… C'mon!]  
  
"Your parents will all receive letters instructing them to love you less."  
  
Disclaimer: There's a crossover here... try and guess! ^_^  
  
**  
  
Redfox: Hullo readers. I am afraid that I must report a dramatic drop in the amount of reviews I have been recieving for this particular fic. Our last ratio of chapters to reviews had been: 1:1 whereas, once upon a time it used to be: 1:5... The management would like to send this dignified message: REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! *sobs* ... Please enjoy this chapter. G'day, to you all.   
  
~This has been a pathetic plea from Redfox~  
  
**  
  
Storm thought that she heard some hissing coming from below her. She looked down and gasped. There were snakes everywhere!   
  
The white haired mutant launched herself up into the sky... but misjudged the strength of her flight and flew straight into mars.  
  
"What the--?" She looked around, it seemed as if an alien civilization built something there but accidentally worked themselves into extinction... How cool is that?!  
  
"Quick GIR!" She heard a voice yell, "A humanoid found its way here! Our mission is in jeopardy! Hurry! To the Voot!"  
  
Turning to her left Ororo noticed a little green alien and a cyan robot run into a little red ship. The alien saw her and it's large red eyes widened further than you'd expect it could.  
  
"GAK! That Dib-monkey must've told them! GRRRR...!!! HE will feel the wrath of ZIM!!!!"  
  
Storm watched as 'Zim' and the robot took off. The robot screaming something along the lines of, "I WANNA BURRITO!!"   
  
Ororo Monroe promptly fainted, both due to the lack of oxygen on the planet and the unbelievable stress she was probably feeling. I mean, she was SEEING a product of her stress and imagination right? RIGHT???  
  
**  
  
Redfox: *shifty eyes* Um... hi? ^________^ 


	15. Jean shoves back

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Here's a hint: I'm the one with a color in her name… C'mon!]  
  
"I've relinquished control of my insanity."  
  
Disclaimer: Uh... Look down. No seriously. LOOK.  
  
**  
  
Redfox: Ah yes, I must agree with you Elrohirthewriter I don't need reviews to write my story... However, I would like reviews. They're fun. ^_^ Plus... no, I can't use spanish. v_v Me no know how.  
  
togepi4eva, Thanks for the reviews. *laughs* You took up 80% of the reviews for my 14th chapter. I'd just liek ta say that 'I wanna burrito' has been heard from GIR quite a couple o times.   
  
Goldylokz, Yes. Yes he... uh... it is.  
  
**  
  
Scott and Jean followed the Professor and Logan out of the room where Cain Marko was kept. Keeping a small disance between the grown ups and them, both teen agers looked each other in the eyes [Jean looked Scott in the lenses] but blushed and turned away when they did. Idiots.  
  
"Hey. You know, it was fun... working with the brotherhood." Scott said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah." Jean agreed, "Having them on out side rather than against us was... different."  
  
"It would be nice to have them on the side of good... who knows?"   
  
"Yeah... who knows... They just probably need a consience of some sort..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Yeah..."   
  
Silence suddenly reigned over both X-kids. It was so awkward you could have tripped over it while standing on the moon with a safety belt holding on to your sides. Yes, THAT awkward.  
  
"Um..." Scott was wracking his brain. The totesterone [Yes, I believe he has some] in him just wouldn't allow him to not make conversation. That just wasn't allowed in the book of manliness, "Hey. You know, YOU could be their consience."  
  
Jean knew this was just some ploy to get her to talk to him. He was thinking so loud that she acctually heard him saying "Ah, Shit. What am I gonna say to her. Damn, she's hot in that-- concentrate! Um... What should I say?!?!?!" She felt like laughing out loud but that would destroy her innocent act so she decided to play along.  
  
"Oh really Scott?" She asked, a fine eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah. You're pretty good at it."  
  
"Oh shut up Scott." Jean playfully shoved Scott... but she failed to notice that Scott was tetteing a little too close to the edge of the platform, "Shoot. I loose more boyfriends that way..."  
  
**  
  
Redfox: WOOHOO!!! 


	16. Xavier's new groove

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Yo.]  
  
"I'm a cowboy!" [*shudders*]  
  
Disclaimer: *whines*  
  
**  
  
"Professor, listen to me." Jean begged trying to telepathically reach out to her mentor, "Apocalypse has somehow taken control of you. He's making you go against everything you've ever believed in, everything you devoted your life to! You will be destroying millions of lives!"  
  
Xavier turns and looks Jean straight in the eye, "I know."  
  
"P-Professor?!" Jean spluttered, "Y-You're conscious?!"  
  
"Duh." The professor rolled his eyes, "We all are. Mystique, Magneto, Storm and Me. We all agreed to just go around and wreak stuff. It's fun!"   
  
To prove his point Xavier sent a lightning bolt in Jean's direction.  
  
"AAAAHHHH! Spread out!!!" Jean screeched. She dove for a nearby rock just as Xavier sent another bolt spinning towards her.   
  
"See?" The once calm and peaceful professor now began laughing maniacally, "Besides, being nice was getting boring."  
  
**  
  
Redfox: I'm trying to see to your requests guys! Keep reading and reviewing but if you don't feel like reading… hint, hint. ^_~ Peace out! 


	17. Nightcrawler goes law suit

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Redfox is da man… Eh, person!]  
  
"No!!! I don't wanna eat the souls of the damned!!!"  
  
Disclaimer: Ah, yes. That time of the story again… I have nothing for you. Go 'way.   
  
Redfox: Just to give credit to those who asked for this:   
  
Kage-robot-of-darkness and Autumn Raine are the ones you should look to for this idea.   
  
**  
  
Grabbing the rope holding the stretcher, Boom Boom jumped down the cliff yelling, "Yeah! Look out below. Boom Boom is bombin' in. Whoohooo!"  
  
"I'm going to die." Kurt told himself feeling a bit cynical. I mean, this WAS Boom Boom.  
  
"Hiya Cutie." Tabitha greeted pinching Kurt in the cheek and brushing her hand on the blue mutants tail. She winked at him, "How's it goin'?"  
  
Kurt paled underneath his fur, "Um… I have to know, do you have a lawyer?"  
  
"Huh?" Boom Boom gave him a confused look, "Wadda ya mean blue?"  
  
"I mean…" Kurt took a cell phone out of his pocket; "I'll be seeing you in court for sexual harassment."  
  
The teacher stopped the tape. She pressed a button on her desk and the tape player sank back into a fiery hole on the desk itself before hastily closing up. The screen flew up revealing the near unused chalkboard.  
  
"THAT, you pathetic worms, is what you call sexual harassment. Any questions?"  
  
Not one of the kids could answer her; their eyes were wide in horror… well, all except for one.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I have a question!!!! Pick me!!!! ME!!! Pick ME!!!"  
  
"Yes, ZIM." The teacher acknowledged, hissing in disgust.  
  
The said student stood on his desk, probably in excitement, "Why was the male stink beast BLUE?"   
  
**  
  
Redfox: Heh. I just can't help it... The allure of ZIM!!! Can't be helped. Sorry folks. *grins maniacally* 


	18. Beast's Revelation

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Redfox is the word you're looking for.]  
  
"Next year, I am taking flirting 101. I am SO not good at this!"  
  
Disclaimer: Go away!! I don't want any feet!!!  
  
**  
  
Beast's tone was grave when he finally began reading the hieroglyphics; "He saw the power in the child and took him as his own. He named him En Sabah Nur, which means "The First One"... Nur became a powerful warrior. His speed and strength were without equal. No one could touch him. He was unnatural... Since nothing could withstand his wraith, En Sabah Nur took the name…"   
  
Beast paused for a dramatic effect, "Bobby."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**  
  
Redfox: Shake those review buttons! YEAH! 


	19. BOOM! Goes the Rouge, again

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [*sings* Redfox… REDFOX… REDFOX]  
  
"Yes! Yes! I dropped nasty wet garbage into chalk zone so I wouldn't get in trouble with my dad!"  
  
Disclaimer: … Just read the story.  
  
**  
  
Rogue looked over at Gambit. She saw him shuffling his deck with ease, "What is it with you and cards?"  
  
"Well," Gambit answered looking her in the eye seriously, "It's like having fifty two explosives tucked away in one little pocket"   
  
With that he pulled another deck of cards and placed them in Rouge's hands.  
  
"Goodbye Chere." He ran as far away as he could from her but the poor X-Man was in shock; the haven't reached that part of the training in Xavier's school for gifted youngsters…  
  
BOOM!  
  
…heh. Too bad.  
  
**  
  
Redfox: Don't hurt me… *laughs* 


	20. Here, Kitty, Kitty

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [*grins*]  
  
"Invader blood marches through my veins like giant, radioactive rubber pants! The pants command me! Do not ignore my veins!"  
  
Disclaimer: I no own... nor do I have anything against Rouge. She's just fun to blow up. Heh...   
  
**  
  
"She don't even talk to you no more?" Todd asked hopping up to a heart broken Lance.  
  
Instead of Lance, Blob answered, "She won't even come near him."  
  
"Hey," Todd said, coming up with an idea to further irk the rock tumbler, "Maybe she'll come to me. Here Kitty. Here Kitty!"  
  
"Knock it off!" Lance growled angrily, "You're really asking for it!"  
  
Even after being threatened Toad persisted, "Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty."  
  
"That's just Lance, lookin' for romance." Fred joined in. Together they started chanting, "Here Kitty, Kitty. Here Kitty, Kitty ..."  
  
Lance nearly created an earthquake that would hit 8 on the Modified Mercalli Scale when a knock on the door stopped them all in their tracks.  
  
"Is that Kitty?" Todd asked out loud.  
  
Lance growled once more and stood, answering the door. He was completely surprise when the door swung open to reveal…  
  
"Kitty?!"  
  
"Like, hi Lance. Um… Did someone happen to call my name? I swear I heard someone calling me…"  
  
**  
  
Redfox: Ah, a Kitty special… YEEEEEAAAAAAAAHH… 


	21. Evan, the subject of teenage hormones

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Nev'r you mind. Just go on and review]  
  
"Ramen."  
  
Disclaimer: SQUEE!! -In response to Storm-Pietro ^_^ Heh. He's cute lil guy… Squee that is…   
  
Redfox: Hey. This is another request by Kage-robot-of-darkness… Don't worry Goldylokz! I'm trying to do yours! ^_^ Gotta fit the requests somewhere here…  
  
**  
  
"Hey Rouge, Why don't you give Kit there a little tap?"  
  
Both girls looked horrified at the idea.  
  
"No, No." Evan waved his hands around, "Just enough to get a little bit of her dancing abilities."  
  
Rouge looked apprehensive but none-the-less turned to Kitty, "Well, Alr'aht… Just concentrate on dancing…"  
  
But Kitty's mind was somewhere else… So were her eyes. Strangely, they were on someone's butt, and it wasn't Rouges.  
  
"Uh… Kitty?" Rouge called, all the while removing her right glove, "Well just touch fingertips alr'aht?"  
  
Kitty's head instantly snapped up to look at her roommate, "Uh… sure. Sure."  
  
The instant they touched one another's fingertips they received a slight shock causing both girls to draw back. The touch wasn't enough to transfer Kit's dancing abilities to the Goth, but it certainly was enough to transfer SOMETHING.  
  
"Woah. Ah feel so… so…" Rouge's eyes glazed over and she looked at Spyke with a strange hunger in her eyes.  
  
"Uh… Rouge?" Evan called, backing up a bit, the girl's gaze was getting disturbing, "Rouge? Are you O.K.?"  
  
Rouge never answered. Instead she tackled Evan to the ground and let's just say… you don't want to know what happened when Sabertooth found them.   
  
Ever heard a cat's sharp claws run down a chalkboard? Yup, that's what Sabertooth's anguished screams sounded like. His poor virgin eyes…  
  
**  
  
Redfox: Ugh. Too many hormones in this fic for me… X D 


	22. Family fighting 101

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [LalalalalalalalalalalalalaREDFOXlalalalalalalalalalalalaL]  
  
"Quiet mortal!"  
  
Disclaimer: Quiet MORTALS!  
  
**  
  
"Hello, Father."   
  
Magneto turned his gaze toward the voice.  
  
"Wanda! Not now!"  
  
"You locked me away!" The girl persisted.  
  
Her father rolled his eyes and made little mocking noises deep in his throat, ""You locked me away!" "You locked me away!" PLEASE WANDA! That was over six years ago! Get over it!"  
  
"But you locked me away!"  
  
"SO WHAT?!" Pietro joined in, "I WAS CRYING TOO! DIDN'T YOU SEE ME CRYING?! I WAS CRYING AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS *YOUR* FEELINGS!!! What about mine?!?!"  
  
"Shut up Pietro!" Wanda snapped, "*I* WAS LOCKED AWAY! HE LOCKED ME AWAY!" She hissed and pointed at Magneto.  
  
"I told you that I had no choice!" By this time Magneto forgot about his plans and had let go of the sentinel, "You were so… so… ANGRY! You threatened to stab Pietro over a piece of chocolate!"  
  
"It was the last piece!" The accused yelled in her defense.  
  
"What about MY feelings?! I feel so hurt that you're all arguing without ME being able to say ANYTHING! Doesn't anyone wanna know MY feelings and thoughts on this?!"  
  
"Shut up BROTHER! You don't know what pain is!! I WAS LOCKED AWAY!"  
  
"GET OVER IT WANDA!"  
  
"Mutant signs detected."  
  
All three whirled around to glare at the sentinel that dared to disturb them.  
  
"*GO AWAY!*"  
  
The sentinel blew up from the sheer force of their voices and fell to the ground, whereas the father and his two children returned to arguing… again… and they would keep arguing… again… and again… and again…  
  
Until one of them actually starts thinking and decides to blow the other two up. Either way, it's gonna be a LONG argument.  
  
**  
  
Redfox: … ugh. X P that sucked. No, seriously… it did. 


	23. Rouge's reasoning

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Chappie 23, here I am!]  
  
"Keep on laughing! No matter how lame his jokes are!"  
  
Disclaimer: Ehehehehehehe… No. I DON'T OWN IT.   
  
**  
  
Rogue approached Kurt solemnly, "Kurt, listen… I don't know what made me do that to Mystique."  
  
"It's pretty clear Rogue." Kurt answered, turning around to face his stepsister, "There's only one reason to push someone off a cliff."  
  
"PMS?"  
  
The blue mutant nodded his head wisely, "Oh, yeah."  
  
**  
  
Redfox: *sigh* Tha' was short… Oh well, Off to vacation!!!! WOHOO!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ^_____________^ 


	24. Colossus' problems

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [… boy.]  
  
"I told you, you can not date until you're married!"  
  
Disclaimer: It's the holiday's people! You're supposed to be spreading love and good cheer… or something cheesy like that… Anyway, I'm doing my good deed by up loading… you do yours by reviewing. Thank you and have a good vacation. ^_^ Heh. Ain't I the lil stinker?  
  
**  
  
"He invites you to join him and fight." Colossus told Wolverine while tossing a large tractor wheel in the X-Man's direction.  
  
  
  
"So I can be a lackey like you?" Wolverine asked rudely, "I don't think so."  
  
"I am not a lackey!" Piotr whined, "I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"   
  
Logan lifted an eyebrow underneath his hood, "Jeez. Ease up dude."  
  
"S-Sorry." The metal man sniffed and wiped away a metal tear drop that seemed to appear out of no where, "I-It's a touchy subject."  
  
"'S alright." Wolverine answered before placing a large hand on his opponents shoulder to comfort him, "What's Magneto got on you anyway? Whatever it is, there's a way out. Let us help you. Join the X-Men."  
  
"I can not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why not?!" Colossus looked at Wolverine as if he was crazy, "Why not?! Look at me! I'm made of METAL! The man I work for control's metal! What DO YOU THINK he has on me?!"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I rest my case."   
  
With that Colossus nodded to Logan once and got on his bike, speeding off into the far away distance.  
  
"That man's got issues."  
  
**  
  
Redfox: O.K. Guys, If I don't put up anymore chapters by the 27th don't expect any more this year. I'm at the beach getting my skin burnt off. ^_^ Heh... 


	25. Lance ain't a hood, he's just mentally c

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Look down]  
  
"Have you ever tried not being a mutant?"  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Redfox is here  
  
All of you take good care!   
  
Lock all your doors   
  
So she can't pull your hair!  
  
**  
  
Redfox: Sorry bout the delay. *whew* I hate school.  
  
**  
  
"This is the real you! Isn't it?" Kitty yelled, poking Lance in the chest, "You're nothing but a hood!"  
  
Lance tried to look infuriated but he just couldn't hide his confused expression, "Kitty?"  
  
"What Lance?!"  
  
"What's a hood?"  
  
**  
  
Redfox: ._. That long wait and THIS is my 25th chapter… heheheheheheheOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
Today was the day   
  
When she'd rip reviewers off  
  
As this 25th chapter  
  
Marks her long day off 


	26. Women's rights according to Jean Grey

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Ah, shit… don't tell me… THIS IS THE 26th Chapter?! … damn.]  
  
"Their daily homework is to save the day."  
  
Disclaimer: My daily homework is to slave over ugly, grotesque pieces of paper that hold no importance in my life. You know what they say?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY?!?!?!?! DO YOU?! *starts sobbing* … school's weird.   
  
**  
  
Redfox: O.K. Sanity back. I'm thinking of creating 'Alternate Endings: Extended' Alternate Endings for movies and such. I just get so frustrated whan I watch LOTR 3 and I see scene's that I just wanna spoof so bad... ungh. For those of you reading this, tell me whatcha think kay? Kay. Good.  
  
**  
  
"You have been chosen to take the first step into this new world." Xavier said. He and the other X-Men were standing amidst the rubble of the previous Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, "To lead the way, to be a beacon of hope for mutants yet to come. This is not only a big responsibility, it is an honor. I'm always astonished by the wondrous things that can be built on the ashes of tragedy. For even in the face of bigotry and discrimination, the X-Men-"  
  
"And women!"  
  
The professor grit his teeth, "Yes, JEAN. The X-Men and WOMEN will endure."  
  
**  
  
Redfox: I feel the poetry in my blood! It marches through my veins like giant radioactive rubber ANTS! The poems command me! Do not ignore my fics! *makes a whinny sound* 


	27. A fatherson talk

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [… dum dee DUMB dum…]  
  
"Someone ate, the only good thing going on in my life!"  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men was mine once you know… Until that… GUY went and stole my idea… HEY! HEY! I'm not done with my story yet! HEY!!!!  
  
**  
  
Pietro rushed up the side of the skyscraper to his father, "He released the Sentinel."  
  
"As I knew he would." Magneto said knowingly, "And now the whole world will know of… US."  
  
"Y-You mean we'll be famous?!"   
  
Magneto looked at his son, disbelief written all over his features, "No you idiot! US! Mutants! Homo Superiors!"  
  
Quicksilver whimpered when he received a hit upside his head, "Sorry daddy."  
  
"Aw… that's all right son…" Magneto put an arm around his sons shoulders and giving his a small hug, "But you'll think things over before you speak next time right?"  
  
"Yes daddy. Sorry daddy."  
  
"That's my boy!"  
  
"Thanks…" Pietro sniffed and gave his father one last small hug before pointing out, "Wanda's coming."  
  
"Oh, oh great! Go meet her and act all… sorry-ish and stuff… I'll act surprised." Magneto thought about what he said for a while, then added as an after thought, "And be weak. You know how flattered she gets when she thinks she's beaten you."  
  
**  
  
Redfox: … *eye bags stick out* Oops. Sorry. *pokes them back into place* There. *sighs* Ugh… tired. Rev- *yawns* -iew. 


	28. Logan's who's Hunny Bunny?

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Xofder did siht- XD]  
  
"Curse that blonde teenybopper!"  
  
Disclaimer: … wow.  
  
**  
  
"Hold it right there Logan!"  
  
Logan spun around to look Nick Fury in the eye. [no seriously… EYE.]  
  
"Or should I say… Honey Bunny?"  
  
**  
  
Redfox: I have nothing to say about this fic so I'll just advertise 'The real meaning of Magneto's Acolytes'… read it. ^_^ 


	29. Nightypoo's all sensetive like

Alternate Endngs  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan  
  
"It's just stuff that grown ups tell us to make us ascared like monsters and sea slerpents and cavities."  
  
Diclaimer: I'm late! I'm late! I'm late by about a month or longer!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! _ sorry.  
  
**  
  
Kitty squealed as Kurt dived into the pool, "Professor, Kurt's like, totally getting fur in the pool!"  
  
"I am not!" The blue mutant defended. He looked around but no one seemed to care about his side of the argument. In fact, no one really cared if he and Kitty were bickering. It happened.  
  
"Fine!!!! Let's all gang up on Nightcrawler then! He's just the blue freak who gets fur in the pool!" Kurt let out and enraged growl and promptly teleported out of the pool to God knows where.  
  
"Oh great!" Xavier cried throwing his arms in the air, "Great going KITTY! Now he's gonna whine about how he's so mistreated because of his looks! Great! Thanks a lot KATHERINE!!!!!"  
  
Kitty began to cry, biting he lower lip as the other's started to throw insults at her as well. No one really liked Kitty. She always made Kurt cry.   
  
**  
  
Redfox: *turns away in shame* Leave me be… please. Review… or flame me… I don't care. 


	30. Alex just LOVES his brother

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [o_o Oh shit. You're gonna kill the creator right? Megane-chan made it!!!!!! o *points*]  
  
"You're the prettiest fake, undercover whore I've ever met."  
  
Disclaimer: Redfox, the supreme dictator of the universe owns all!!!! Except the stuff she wants… v_v  
  
**  
  
Alex coughed up a bit of the water. Scott pushed him up the board a bit more.  
  
"You alright Alex?" The older brother asked, clearly concerned.  
  
Alex gave him a sad look, bowing his head to face the water, "It's just… we were just starting to bond y'know… Then this happens."  
  
"Hey, don't talk that way. We'll get out of this."  
  
The younger sibling's eyes shone as he looked at his older brother, "… I love you Scott."  
  
Scott had to fend off a disgusted look. Thankfully he had his shades on, "I… uh… erm… l-love you too Alex."  
  
Alex let out an exhausted sigh and laid on the plank with his eyes closed.  
  
Cyclops looked at his brother for a while before speaking, "Um… Alex…?"  
  
"Yeah bro?"  
  
"When the X-Men save us and stuff I'm gonna send you to anti-pussy school kay?"  
  
**  
  
Redfox: Sorry Alex fans. Had to make fun of someone… _ Tests up. Review!!!! … despite the long waits. 


	31. The X kids go philopolemic

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan […… Go figger it out.]  
  
"Last night he had to take off his shoes to count to 12, and today he's taking some genius aptitude test?"  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sick of trying to think of some stupid, funny or sarcastic thing to write here! I quit! …hehehehehe… Ah, shoot. I just did. v_v  
  
**  
  
"What are you trying to do? Embarrass me to death?"  
  
Juggernaut's statement caused the X-Kid's to freeze in their tracks.  
  
"Hm… Well, no. Not really…" Kitty admitted, scratching her head thoughtfully, "I guess we're, like, trying to do something."  
  
Jean joined in, "Yeah. This is a trap… I'm pretty sure it's a trap."  
  
"Something with… Keety and her phasing… I think."  
  
"No Kurt!" Their leader scolded, "We're supposed to use Rouge to suck enough of Juggernaut's powers out so we can beat him. Kitty's only a small part of the plan."  
  
The said mutant girl began to wail loudly, "Fine! See-See if I care! I'M only the back up plan!!!!"  
  
"Yeah! And what am ah?" Rouge screeched from her place on the dam, "I'm just the power outlet! That's what ah am!"  
  
All at once the X-Kids began complaining about their parts in the plan. Hoo boy.  
  
Scott was just about to say something when a loud snore caught their attention, "ZZZZZZ…" The snore from a large mutant asleep on the debris of the dam.   
  
Jean stepped forward and poked the huge mutant, "I think he's… asleep."  
  
"No." Nightcrawler teleported unto Juggernaut's head and began stomping on it, "I think we killed him."   
  
**  
  
Redfox: *yawn* Re...biw... 


	32. Rouge loses it

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [//////????? Redfox you dolt.]  
  
"Look, it means I don't know what the darn thing does, none of us do."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it dagnabit!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!  
  
**  
  
Rogue solemnly picked Xavier up from the muddy ground. Their previous fight with Mesmero had left her a bit under the weather; her head was also pounding furiously. The Professors chair had magically managed to stay up through out the fight so there was no need to even touch it, just drop Professor Xavier in and everything will be all fine and dandy.  
  
... But Rogue never really wanted to put the bald man back into his chair... so she dropped him. Right in the mud, at least 5 meters away from his chair.  
  
Her teammates watched as Rogue threw her head back and laughed maniacally, pointing at the sobbing and dirty man they once knew as the most powerful telepath on the planet.  
  
**  
  
Redfox: Geez... there was NO dialoge whatsoever.... _ Eeesh. For you Invader Zim fans, I happen to be advertising my new IZ fic. Look for it. Read, then review. Not necessarily in that order.  
  
Update: Sorry about the spelling...ssss. ._. I get exited and type too fast. 


	33. First Rouge now Kurt

Alternate Endings   
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [I'm baaaaaack!!!]  
  
"Can't there ever be a one-story ranch style lair?!"  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you missed me... or maybe not but either way, I'm here and I'm back!!! evil laugh

* * *

Kurt sighed and closed the door to Kitty's room. Yes, his plan to intimidate the girl with large, beefy, holographic muscles hadn't worked but he now knew he was able to manipulate the watch to make him appear as nearly anything he desired.  
  
First his looks and muscles; soon he'll be controlling the world!!  
  
He poked at the innards of the watch for a moment before trying to change his look once again.  
  
Evan passed by, staring at him through large eyes, "Man, Kurt. You need to stop eating all those Gut Bombs."  
  
As the spiky mutant stalked off, muttering to himself about his friend's appetite, Kurt checked his appearance and found out, upon glancing down, it wasn't a pretty one.   
  
"Gah!" He quickly removed the watch and reverted back to his original fuzzy state.  
  
He caught sight of one particular mutant he had seen not too long ago, Shadowcat, and an idea popped into his mind. One so ingenious and evil it would put Magneto to shame.  
  
"Hey Keety!" He called, teleporting right in front of her, "Check zis out! I managed to make eet look like Piper Perabo but the look doesn't really go with blue and furry.Vant to try it out?"  
  
"Sure Kurt," Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. Never trust a mildly insane blue elf. NEVER.  
  
The said mutant slipped on the holo-watch and turned it on, barely checking herself of what she looked like, "I'll go check the look in the bathroom."  
  
"Oh. Um... Keety," The fuzzy teleporter called, trying desperately to hold his laughter in as he watched Kitty's butt wobble as she ran off in her overly obese form. He couldn't allow her to go to the bathroom down the hall, then no one would be able to see what she looked like, "You wouldn't wanna go in there if I were you. Um... Logan just finished with it."  
  
"Ew!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Thanks Kurt, I'll go use the one downstairs."  
  
As she ran off, Kurt burst into hysterical laughter. Stopping, only to "bamf" into his room to grab his camera and to get to the bathroom before Kitty found out she looked far from Piper Perabo.   
  
What an evil little blue man he was indeed.

* * *

Redfox: Review! Although I can't say when I'll write the next chapter... my mind's being sucked dry!!!! AUGH!!! 


	34. The toad, the witch and that fluffy whit...

Alternate Endings  
  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [Dun. Dun. Yay… TT]  
  
"Ah! A talking human!"  
  
Disclaimer: Not in this universe… let's check the next!!   
  
--  
  
"NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!"  
  
Instead of Mystique's desired reaction, that the Toad boy run, screaming out of the office at her changed form, Todd sat there in the seat, underneath her, eyes wide and sparkling.  
  
"Wow!" He exclaimed, a large, goofy grin on his face, "That's like, an alien or something!"  
  
Morphing into an evil looking, red eyed, demon, she tried again, "I told you to get out!"  
  
"Oh! Oh! I know this! Prince of evil right?! ...or, Princess of evil!!!"  
  
Mystique scratched her head with her claws, "Well how about this..."  
  
She began to morph once more, turning into a strange looking creature, one with large floppy ears and big red eyes, "GET OUT!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! RABBIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Todd hopped at the speed of sound, out of the office.  
  
Mystique's pink nose wiggled slightly, "Well, I now officially need an aspirin."  
  
--  
  
Redfox: I saw the commercial and suddenly thought of this… anything for you guys!!! [as long as you review. This life ain't cheap. Tough it out.] 


	35. Tabby and her TK

Alternate Endings  
By: Redfox and Megane-chan [ANOTHER! YAY!]  
  
"Life. Death. Life. Death. Life. Death. Life. Death-" "Stop that!" "…sorry."  
  
Disclaimer: Not yet anyway, I'll let you know when I get rich…  
  
--  
  
Cyclops lost his footing and fell off the rock face, landing on his bottom. It was a good thing for the teen that he didn't get too far up yet.  
  
"So it's a no go huh?" Tabitha gave Scott a look that plainly said, "Don't answer that."  
  
"Well, unless one of you recently developed TK, we're going to have to go through down here."  
  
Amara looked at Boom Boom as she stepped forward, rubbing her hands together, "Alright. Back away, it's Boom Boom's turn."  
  
"Woah, woah, woah." Scott rushed forward and grabbed the blonde's left wrist, "How about we avoid the rock slide scenario?"  
  
"I know, I know," Tabitha stole her arm back from Scott, "Just let me try something. I promise it doesn't have anything to do with explosions… I think."  
  
"Ok, then," All the warning signals went off at once in Scott's brain but he ignored them like the good teenager he was, waiting for what the other mutant was planning with Amara a few feet away.  
  
Tabby placed her hands on both sides of her head, mimicking Jean's look of concentration perfectly. A small rock in the corner began to shake violently causing Scott to lean forward in disbelief, Amara's eyes widening at what was happening.  
  
After a few more moments of shuddering and trembling the rock just suddenly stopped and Boom Boom lifted her hands from her head.  
  
She turned around to look at the stunned looks of her teammates, "Sorry, not yet."  
  
--  
  
Redfox: =P Don't hate me. 


	36. Be careful Kitty

Alternate Endings

By: Redfox and Megane-chan (… woot!)

"Hunky Jack Spicer, I accept!"  
  
Disclaimer: Toot toot… goes the little truck of filth. GO AWAY!!

--  
  
"Follow me..." Kitty, by order of Professor Xavier, began walking to the door to show Lance to his newly acquired room.  
  
Lance turned and followed the object of his affection; that is, until she phased through the large double oak doors of Xavier's study.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Half of Kitty's body phased back through and grabbed the confused boy's arm, "Just kidding."  
  
She dragged him in as she phased back out, only resulting in Lance crashing into the door... hard.  
  
Scott winced, "Ow."  
  
-- 

Redfox: Gah… no more ideas… I hate fanfic!!!! They're screwin' up my format... bah!

Review anyway!


End file.
